Reading: The Queen's Champion
by Danny Nightshade
Summary: The Crew go back in time to where Percy has been missing for 3 years, will there be tears, kisses or alot of fighting find out in my Reading. Plus will Zeus and Apollo kill Percy? [Artemis x Percy]
1. The Book

I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON OR ANY OF THESE CHARECTERS, BUT THE PLOT Anaklusmos14 owns The Queen Champion

3 Years after Percy's disappeance

On Olympus

The Gods were fighting again but Poseidon, as he was too depressed to fight or even listen to what was happening, that's when a black portal opened up and the fates stepped out,

"Olympians" All Olympians shut up "Please call for the campers and the hunters"

And with that said they stepped back in the portal when the demigods came, leaving behind a book and a note. Once everyone was seated, Athena got off her throne and grabbed the note and book,

She read:

**Dear Olympians and Demigods,**

**We, the fates, have seen that you are all upset about the Hero of Olympus, while this book will explain the future and where young** **Perseus is and what he does in the future, we will also send him and the people in the future to read the book with you.**

**The Fates**

Right after she read the note a bright light appeared and stood four people with hoods over their heads,

"WHO ARE YOU?" Zeus thundered (No Pun intendered)

"I am Thalia Grace, member of the hunt and co-lieutenant of the hunt"

"I am Zoe Nightshade, Goddess of virginity, Sea creatures, and co-lieutenant of the hunt"

Artemis jumped off her throne and gave her 'dead' friend a hug,

"Zoe, how are you alive?"

"Spoilers Milady" Zoe replied

"I am Chloe, Daughter of Athena and Member of the hunt"

"And I am Artemis, Daughter of Zeus and Leto, Twin sister to Apollo and Goddess of the Hunt, Moon, Maidens and Childbirth" (I will call future Artemis, Arty)

"Artemis, why are you here?" asked a confused Zeus

"I am quite special in this book Father" replied Arty

Athena then started to read:

"**The Queen's Champion"**


	2. The Betrayal

I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON OR ANY OF THESE CHARECTERS, BUT THE PLOT Anaklusmos14 owns The Queen Champion

3 Years after Percy's disappeance

On Olympus No ones POV

'_What a fastening name' _Athena said

"**The Betrayal"**

"**Twelve Olympian gods and goddesses stormed into the throne room on Olympus expecting to battle the Titan, Lord Kronos"**

"We already know what happens here, can't we skip" whined Apollo

"NO" shouted nearly everyone in the room, leaving Apollo to pout

"**As he attempted to destroy their seats of power. But when they burst into through the doors, they saw a sight no one expected. Luke Castellan, who had become the host for the Titan Lord, lay motionless on the floor, apparently dead. Percy Jackson stood above Annabeth Chase with his sword aimed at her throat. Unnoticed by the Olympians were the tears falling from his face."**

"Unnoticed they were" shouted Thals (that is future Thalia, Thals)

"**When Annebeth"**

The older Athenian children winced at the name

"**Noticed the Olympians, she quickly cried out for help.**

"**Mom, please help me. Percy is trying to kill me. He's a traitor." Annabeth yelled sounding helpless.**

**Before anyone could react, Athena sent a blast of energy at the son of Poseidon, knocking him off his feet. Annabeth quickly pulled out her dagger and aimed for a spot below Percy's left armpit. Before she could stab him, a sliver arrow flew through the air, impaling the daughter of Athena through the arm that held the dagger causing the dagger to go flying across the floor."**

"Such good aim" said both Thalia, causing everyone to laugh, as they both blushed.

"**You lying B*tch." ** **Spat a hobbling teenage girl in a sliver parka. Thalia Grace, Lieutenant of the Hunters of Artemis, stood glaring at the blonde haired demigod.**

**Athena turned to attack the girl but was met with both a master bolt and trident levelled at her face.**

"**Enough!" Zeus bellowed. "Thalia, explain what is going on." Zeus ordered in an agitated tone.**

"**First, you must restrain Annabeth. She is a traitor and will kill Percy first chance she gets." Thalia said gesturing to the semi-conscious Percy Jackson on the throne room floor.**

"**You lie. We clearly saw Jackson trying to kill my daughter." Athena hissed.**

"**Silence!" Zeus yelled. "Ares, detain the girl. Apollo, tend to Jackson." Zeus backed before gesturing for Thalia to continue.**

**Ares snapped his fingers and Annabeth was bound in celestial bronze shackles,"**

"You know you could have just used mortal steel" said Hephaestus, everyone turned to him, but he went back to fiddling with what was in his hand.

"**While Apollo checked on Percy who was starting to regain his senses.**

"**Annabeth, Percy and I were on our way to the throne room following Kronos. Outside the door, statue of Hera fell and landed on my leg."**

"Sorry for that" Hera said surprising people that she was they and make them star at shock at what she just said.

"**Percy tried to help me, but Annabeth dragged him into the throne room saying there was no time. As I struggled to free myself, I could hear Percy battling the Titan Lord. I managed to get free and dragged myself to the throne room doors just in time to see Annabeth sneak up behind Percy and stab him in the lower back. When the blade bounced off, Annabeth seemed shocked."**

"Ha even Percy didn't trust her" explained Apollo, with Hermes nodding in agreement.

"**I heard her say that, that was where his Achilles' spot was to Kronos or Luke. Percy whirled around and stabbed Luke in his side, a strike that somehow found Luke's Achilles' spot. Annabeth then began attacking Percy, screaming about him killing the love of her life. Percy quickly disarmed her and had his sword at her throat. When Annabeth asked what he was waiting for, Percy told her that her fate wasn't his to decide. Percy said it would be up to the gods to decide what to do with her." Thalia explained out of breath as Apollo made his way to heal her leg.**

"**How do we know you're telling the truth?" Athena snapped at Thalia.**

"You could ask me if she was lying" Apollo said.

"**Thalia glared at the goddess before speaking, "I swear on the River Styx that every word I just told the gods was true."**

"Or you could just do that"

"**Thalia said still glaring at the Goddess of Wisdom.**

**Thunder rumbled loudly and the gods turned to look at Annabeth with looks of rage while she cowered in her shackles.**

**Percy managed to get to his feet and stumbled his way toward Thalia, who was now able to stand after Apollo had worked on her leg. As soon as he reached her, he hugged her tightly, whispering thank you, as tears still fell from his face. Thalia, who was also crying, hugged her cousin back just as tightly. Both Percy and Thalia sat near the hearth as the Olympians repaired the damage to their thrones and the throne room. Annabeth was proven a traitor and sentenced to Tartarus after her memories were searched and the gods saw she had been a traitor since the beginning with Luke.**

**Once the throne room was repaired, the gods brought all the surviving demigods from the war, along with all the Cyclops and nature spirits who fought, inside the throne room for the reward ceremony. As Zeus droned on and on"**

"I do no drone on" Zeus said All the Olympians but Zeus and looked at each other then back at Zeus and shouted,

"Yes you do"

"**About the bravery of the gods, Percy comforted his cousin as she continued to cry about the betrayal of their best friend."**

"Ex-best friend" Thals spat.

"**The same girl, who up until an hour prior, Percy had been hopelessly in love with."**

No one saw the jealousy in Arty's eyes _'well he no longer has a love for that girl, because he is now MY love of MY life, and I am his'_

"**He, along with just about everyone else, thought she felt the same way. Apparently it had all been an act and now Percy was at a loss for answers. His face slowly morphed into one with a look of hopelessness. His eyes lost their mirth and light, becoming lifeless and lost."**

"He looked like he died inside, and he probably had, with what _she_ did to Prissy" said Clarisse, with people who knew and saw Percy nodded their heads.

"**Percy snapped back to attention when the gods began to talk about the demigods. Hestia, who was sitting with both Percy and Thalia, gestured for the pair to go forward to hear what Zeus had to say.**

**Zeus called for Percy's Cyclops half-brother Tyson to come forward. Zeus appointed Tyson a general in the armies of Olympus; the leader of the Cyclops Army in the times of war required by the gods. When Zeus offered Tyson a weapon of his choice, Tyson chose a stick. Most chuckled at the request"**

As they were doing now.

"**But Percy just stared blankly ahead."**

And everyone stopped,

"He really did break, Annabeth broke Percy" Travis said.

"**After Tyson, Grover was appointed a new Lord of the Wild and given a place on the Council of Cloven Elders, to which he fainted after being told.**

**Next was Thalia. She was promised help in filling the Hunter's ranks and was complimenred by both her father Zeus and mistress Artemis.**

"**Percy Jackson!" Poseidon bellowed, as his voice quickly hushed all talking.**

**Percy walked forward, bowing to Zeus first, before kneeling in front of his father's feet. Everyone stared at Percy who kept his head down, face emotionless.**

"**Rise, my son." Poseidon said.**

**Percy rose to his feet, his facial features never wavering.**

"**A great hero must be rewarded," Poseidon said. "Is there anyone here who would deny that my son is not deserving?"**

**The question was met with silence.**

"**The council agrees," Zeus said. "Percy Jackson, you will have one gift from the gods."**

**Percy looked up slowly, "Anything?"**

**Zeus nodded grimly, "I know what you will ask, the greatest gift of all. Yes, if you want it, it shall be yours. The gods have not bestowed this gift on any mortal hero in many centuries, but, Perseus Jackson-if you wish it-you shall be made a god. You shall serve as your father's lieutenant for all time."**

**Percy didn't hesitate.**

"**No thank you Lord Zeus." He said emotionlessly.**

"**No," Zeus growled. "You are turning down our generous offer?"**

"I am still angry about that" Zeus growled.

"**I understand it is unexpected my Lord. But I would like a gift. Do you promise to grant my wish?" Percy asked calmly.**

**Zeus eyed him warily, "If it is within our power."**

"**It is, and it's less difficult than making me a god. But I need your word on the River Styx." Percy added.**

"**What?" Dionysus cried. "You don't trust us?"**

**Percy turned and looked at Hades, "Someone once told me to always get a solemn oath."**

**Hades smirked, "Guilty."**

"**Fine," Zeus growled. "In the name of the council, we swear by the River Styx to grant your reasonable request, as long as it is within the power of the gods."**

**Thunder boomed outside.**

"**Honestly Lord Zeus, I need some time in the mortal world. Everything I thought I knew turned out to be a lie. While I'd like to be immortal, I'd rather avoid being bound by ancient laws. The first part of my wish is to be granted partial immortality like the Hunters of Artemis. I would also like to cabins to be built at Camp Half-Blood for all gods, both major and minor. I think my cousin Nico has proven himself to be more than worthy to have his own cabin." Percy started before he was interrupted.**

"Are you calling me a minor god, Jackson?" Hades yelled.

"Hades don't read yourself" Athena scowled

"**Are you calling me a minor god, Jackson?" Hades yelled.**

Everyone laughed at Hades, bright red face, Athena continued once their stopped

**Surprisingly, Percy smirked, "No Uncle, I just wanted to make sure Nico got his own cabin. I'm not quite done yet."**

**Hades' eyes widened before narrowing at Percy, waiting for him to continue.**

"**I want the minor gods who joined the Titans to be pardoned just this once. I want the peaceful Titans like Calypso and Leto to be freed from their prisons. And lastly, I would like both my Uncle Hades and Aunt Hestia to have their thrones returned to them. That is my wish." Percy finished before returning to his position knelling in front of his father.**

**Zeus snorted, "Is that all?"**

"**Percy," his father said, "you ask a lot."**

"**I hold you to your oath, all of you." Percy said calmly.**

**The council was silent.**

As it was now.

**Percy looked up to see a number of different looks. Some looked angry, but others confused. Percy caught the slivery eyes of Artemis boring into him. He couldn't tell what she was thinking but Percy looked away, deciding being a jackelope was not worth finding out.**

Everyone laughed at the thought.

"**You wish for immortality, but freedom from the ancient laws. You could become a dangerous enemy over time should your loyalties ever changed." Zeus said with narrowed eyes.**

**Percy stood from his spot at his father's feet and calmly walked in front of Zeus' throne where he knelt.**

"**I, Perseus Achilles Jackson, swear by the River Styx to stay forever loyal to Olympus and to fight, to defend it should the need arise from another threat." Percy stated seriously.**

**The Olympians looked at Percy with shock now, except Athena. She was still fuming about her daughter being a traitor. She still hated Percy"**

Everyone glared at Athena for thinking that, after what he went though.

"**But she was mostly embarrassed her daughter had been a traitor right under her nose for years.**

**Zeus' anger seemed to diminish rather quickly after Percy's oath. He was angry about being told what to do but now had an extremely powerful demigod at his disposal"**

Now everyone turned their glare to Zeus who looked like he wanted to die.

"**And decided that then benefits outweighed the drawbacks.**

"**Very well Perseus. We the council shall grant your wish." Zeus thundered as two new thrones rose at the end of the rows of thrones.**

**Hades' looked at Percy oddly before giving a grudging nod of appreciation. Hestia walked up to Percy and hugged him tightly.**

**She leaned down to his ear, "Thank you Perseus. If you ever need help, come to the hearth and I will be there for you." She whispered before planting a kiss on his cheek and walking to her new throne. Percy's face broke into the smallest of smiles for a second before the pain of betrayal wiped it from his face again.**

"And it was very painful, if I do so say so myself" Grover stated.

"**Percy returned to his position knelling in front of Zeus, waiting to be dismissed.**

"**Artemis, please come here, daughter." Zeus announced.**

**Artemis narrowed her eyes a bit but got up from her throne and strode over to where Percy was standing.**

"**It would be easiest if you could give Perseus the same immortality as your hunters." Zeus said.**

**Artemis nodded and touched Percy's shoulder, causing him to glow sliver for second before it vanished.**

"I wonder what the glow was." Wondered Poseidon. Everyone looked at both Artemis' and they just looked down not answering and looking at anyone one.

"**Thank you, Lady Artemis." Percy said politely.**

**Artemis stared at Percy for a moment before giving him a nod and returning to her throne.**

"**I believe this ceremony is now complete. New cabins will be built at Camp Half-Blood and the peaceful Titans shall be released as soon as possible. Now, we shall celebrate our victory with a party on Olympus." Zeus thundered.**

**Apollo, Dionysus and Hermes all smiled and vanished. When the first person opened the throne room doors, they were greeted with a massive courtyard filled with food and wine. Music was playing and a dance floor was set up. People began exiting the throne room and heading to the party.**

**Percy hung back waiting for people to clear out so he could slip out without being notice.**

"WHAT!" Apollo, Hermes and Dionysus Shouted. But were ignored.

"**He already had plans on how he wanted to spend the foreseeable future.**

**When everyone was gone, Percy made to sneak off through a side room to escape the party. But when he turned, he saw Hera glaring at him from her throne.**

**Percy tensed a bit but then surprisingly made his way over to her throne and bowed.**

"**Lady Hera, I was wondering if I could please have a moment of your time." Percy asked quietly.**

**Hera narrowed her eyes at Percy but gave him a slight nod.**

"**I just wanted to apologize for the way I spoke to you last year after the quest in the labyrinth. I didn't actually agree with what she said to you but I was naïve and stupid. I was trying to to direct your anger toward me instead of her. I am sorry for what I did." **

"Prissy apologized for something" **Clarisse** said, shocked.

"**Percy explained. He bowed and turned to leave but stopped when Hera spoke.**

"**Wait, Perseus." Hera called.**

**Percy turned back and looked at Hera, half expecting to get incinerated.**

"**I believe you are trying to avoid the celebration, correct?" Hera asked.**

**Percy nodded warily.**

"**Well, I will help you. Thank you for your apology. While I was angry, I understand you reasons." Hera said with a small smile before she snapped her fingers and Percy vanished.**

**Percy reappeared inside an empty Camp Half-Blood. Percy felt relieved knowing he wouldn't have to deal with anyone seeing him leave. He quickly went into the Poseidon cabin and gathered clothes, money, drachmas, weapons and supplies. He grabbed a piece of paper and wrote down a short letter addressed to Chiron.**

**Percy left his cabin and walked into the dining pavilion where he convinced a few nymphs to give him some food for travel. Percy walked over to the brazier and dropped a couple of his food into the fire. "For Lady Hera. Thank you for getting me off Olympus." Percy muttered before jogging off to the big house where he left the note for Chiron. Percy looked over the camp one last time before he made his way up Half-Blood Hill. After petting Peleus, Percy turned his back on his home for the past four years, unsure when or if he would see it again.**

**Line Break**

**The next morning when Chiron returned to Camp Half-Blood with the demigods, he was greeted with a letter that sent a pang of pain through his heart.**

**Dear Chiron,**

**I am letting you know I won't be staying at camp for a while. After everything that happened yesterday, I have decided to spend some time traveling. I need some time to sort through my emotions. Please don't think I am angry at you or anyone. You are like a father to me, and the campers like my brothers and sisters. I just need time to myself. Please don't search for me. I will return when I have figured things out. Thank you for everything Chiron, and please tell the campers I am sorry.**

**Thank you,**

**Percy Jackson"**

"There, end of this chapter, so he wants to read next?"

"I will" said Zoe.

"**Mystery Man"**


	3. Mystery Man

I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON OR ANY OF THESE CHARECTERS, BUT THE PLOT Anaklusmos14 owns The Queen Champion

3 Years after Percy's disappeance

"**(Five Years Later)"**

"Wait, this is two years from now?" asked Travis.

Katie face palmed and said,

"Yes Travis it is"

"**Five years since anyone had seen the Hero of Olympus. Poseidon was in deep depression, the seas had been restless for over three years."**

Everyone, but Zoe stared at Poseidon.

"**Everyone believed Percy would return on his own. They thought he would travel, kill a few monsters to blow off some steam, and then return on his own. But after a year and no word, people began to worry. After two, Zeus sent the Hunters of Artemis to track Percy down, simply to check on him. Since his disappearance, most gods had let go of their grudges toward Percy, realizing his heart and intentions were pure. After the third year and no luck in tracking him, people began to worry about his safety. Hades assured the council that Percy was still alive, but people still worried. After the fourth year, people began to think he would never return. He was immortal; but after no contact, it seemed Percy was cutting himself off from the godly world. Despite losing hope, the hunters continued to search for Percy. It was mostly because of Thalia had never been the same after Percy disappeared. She knew Annabeth's betrayal had hurt Percy the worst but losing him made the loss that much tougher for Thalia."**

The gods and demigods looked closer to Thalia and saw that it looked like she hasn't had any sleep in a long time. Artemis thought _'maybe this book will help Thalia'._

"**Artemis was also furious a demigod had managed to evade her hunters for so long. They had never failed a mission. Until Percy Jackson that is. It was as if he had vanished from the face of the Earth. Close, but not quite.**

**Two years after Percy's disappearance, demigods began showing up at Camp Half-Blood seemingly by themselves. The demigods said they were found by a man who helped them travel to camp but refused to go into camp with them."**

"BLAKE!" all the younger campers and hunters screamed.

"**People had hoped it was Percy but when the demigods described the man, they said he had brown hair and brown eyes, crushing the hope that Percy was around.**

**After the first half dozen demigods showed up at camp accompanied by this mysterious man, the gods began to wonder who he was and why he was rescuing demigods. The man had even managed to bring girls into the hunter's camp unnoticed, vanishing before the hunters notice a new girl had entered their camp; something that infuriated Artemis immensely. When Artemis question the girls, they would explain their stories, usually horrific tales of abuse both physical and sexual. They said the man would show up and rescue them while dealing horrific fates to their abusers. When asked about the man the young girls would smile and say that he was nice and caring, like a big brother who came to their rescue. When they described the man, the girls gave the same descriptions as the campers, brown hair and brown eyes. The only clue to his identity was the name Blake. Despite how angry Artemis was that the man managed to sneak into her camp unnoticed, she couldn't help but hold a small amount of respect for the man. From the young girls' stories, the man dealt with abusive men in a way that was just as, if not more brutally than Artemis did.**

**Zeus ordered the man be found and brought to Olympus so his identity could be revealed."**

All the gods rolled their eyes at the paranoid Zeus.

"**Despite their best efforts, neither the hunters nor any gods sent could find this man. He was an enigma. He appeared when needed by demigods but vanished before his identity or origins could be discovered.**

**The hunters were currently tracking Echidna and the Chimera and were currently a little ways outside of Chicago. As they travelled, they were ambushed by a small army of monsters consisting of Cyclops, Dracaena, Empousa and Hellhounds. A number of hunters were injured when they were caught by surprise. The remaining hunters tried to protect the wounded ones but were starting to get overwhelmed by the sheer number of monster.**

**Thalia was firing arrows and fast as she could but monsters were closing in fast. As she fired, she didn't see a Cyclops sneaking up to her left."**

People looked worried but remained themselves that Thalia was okay because her future self was here and A-Okay.

"**Artemis noticed but couldn't reach her in time. Thalia turned just in time to see the monster's club raised to strike her down. As she braced herself for the impact, she closed her eyes. The strike never came. She opened her eyes to see an arrow imbedded in the Cyclop's forehead before it crumbled to dust. What shocked her was that the arrow was not sliver, it was black.**

**Thalia turned to see monsters begin getting picked off by black arrows as soon as they came within ten feet of the hunters. She looked to her right to see a man firing arrows at speeds and accuracy that rivalled even the best hunters. The monster army finally seemed to notice the man and sent a wave of monsters toward him.**

**Instead of defending himself the man strapped his bow to his back. He calmly pulled out two golden hunting knifes and when the monsters were ten feet away from him, the blades lit on fire.**

**Thalia and the hunters watched in awe while they continued to fire arrows as the man charged in to the monster ranks. They were stunned at the speed and grace at which man fought. His technique was flawless as he sliced from monster to monster, wasting less than a second before moving to the next monster. The hunters began to think he was a god who had come to their aide."**

"I only send goddesses to help you, my hunters. Not males" Artemis said, still shocked what Zoe said.

"**After decapitating the last Empousa, the man sheathed his knives and turned to the small number of monsters who still fought the hunters. He lit his hands on fire before sending two massive fireballs into the centre of the monsters. The few that survived were quickly picked off by the sliver arrows of the hunters.**

**As the final monster dissolved, the hunters turned their bows toward the man who dropped to knee bowing. He knew what was coming. A flash of sliver appeared in front of him and the goddess Artemis stood with her hunting knives out. She was surprised to see the man already bowing.**

"**Who are you?" She yelled at him.**

**The man kept his head down, "I will tell you but it is not for your hunter's eyes." He said respectfully.**

**Artemis narrowed her eyes, "And why is that?"**

**The man kept his head down but extended his arm for goddess to see. "I seek the company of Lady Diana for this conversation and your hunters may not understand where I come from." He said in a respectful tone."**

"He's roman…" muttered all gods, but Arty and Zoe.

"**Artemis was surprised. She looked at his arm and saw the SPQR tattoo along with the bars for each year of service. She only saw one bar which was odd for such an old demigod. But what shocked her most was that instead of one symbol of his godly parent, he had two. And they were the symbols of the two least likely goddesses to have a demigod other than herself. The symbols of Vesta and Juno were clearly tattooed on his arm." **

"YOU TWO HAD A DEMIGOD!" Zeus bellowed.

"No you idiot, just that Zoe continue and you shall find out" Hera said in a 'do as I say' voice, and Zoe continued.

"**Why do you have the symbols of Juno and Vesta tattooed on your arm?" She asked suspiciously.**

**The man sighed, "They are my patrons."**

"OH" Zeus said, while everyone else rolled their eyes.

"**I have not spoken to my father in many years." He said in a sad tone.**

**Artemis wanted to question him more about it but decided to wait until later.**

"**Why are you here?" She asked.**

"**I was bringing a young maiden to your camp when I saw the monsters ambush your hunters. The girl is hidden in the branches of a tree in the woods one hundred yards to my left. I told her to wait until the monsters were gone and for me to come get her." He answered calmly.**

"**Show me your face!" Artemis demanded, realizing this was probably the man she had failed to locate.**

**He looked up at her with brown eyes and brown hair.**

"**You're the man who has been rescuing demigods while avoiding the gods. How dare you enter my hunter's camp without my permission?" Artemis hissed in outrage.**

**The man looked directly into the goddess' sliver eyes, "I meant no disrespect Lady Artemis. I simply wished to provide the girls with a home they would feel safe in. Their lives were not good when I found them. I did not want to bring them to Camp Half-Blood as they would not be comfortable around male demigods."**

**Something about his face seemed very familiar to Artemis for some reason but she couldn't think of where she had seen this man before.**

**She narrowed her eyes at the man but saw no deceit in his words. She decided she would she take him to Olympus as her father ordered where the council could question the demigod.**

**She ordered him to follow her back into her camp. When they reached the camp, three of the newest hunters threw themselves at him squealing in delight.**

"**Blake!" They yelled as they hugged him tightly. Artemis looked shocked. These were the hunters he had apparently brought to the hunt and all were terrified of men. They were even scared of the older hunters. She had never seen them so happy since coming to the hunt.**

**The man, Blake, smiled at the girls, "I see you have found a home here Christy, Megan, and Diana." He said in a happy tone.**

**Artemis sent two hunters to retrieve the girl hidden in the woods and brought Blake to her tent once he managed to detach the gleeful girls from him. He looked up to see some hunters glaring at him while some looked at him confused or shocked."**

Hera and Hestia growled slightly at how their son/champion is treated in two years in the hunter's camp.

"**He followed Artemis into her tent.**

**Artemis eyed the man warily, "You say you are Roman yet you seem to be fully aware of the Greeks. Explain." Artemis demanded.**

**Blake looked at the goddess warily before sighing, "I never said I was Roman Lady Artemis. From what my patrons tell me, I am different. Apparently my father visited my mother in both his aspects rather than one. When she saw my father she saw a combination of both aspects. Thus, I am apparently a child of both Greece and Rome."**

"Wait; hold up, Romans are still alive?" Malcolm asked the gods, the gods sighed and explained everything to the Greek demigods.

"Oh, ok, so as long they don't know we are still here, they won't come and kill us?" Will asked

"Yeah pretty much" Hermes said.

"**That isn't possible." She argued. The goddess shimmered until she stood in her Roman aspect Diana.**

"**How do I know you tell the truth?" She asked suspiciously, in Latin.**

"**I am only telling you what my patrons told me. I was not aware until a few years ago." He answered in perfect Latin.**

**Diana shifted back to Artemis and stared at the man confused. He was the first demigod of his kind in history. **

"**Who is your father?" She asked less threateningly. **

**The man looked at her apologetically, "I am sorry Lady Artemis but I cannot reveal that. My patrons told me to keep the information to myself."**

**Artemis narrowed her eyes, "You dare defy a goddess?"**

"_You dare defy a goddess?_" Apollo mimicked.

"**Blake shook his head, "I do not wish to, but I cannot defy my patrons."**

**Artemis stared at Blake, her eyes still narrowed. She decided to search his memories. As soon as she tried, she was shocked to find herself blocked. She looked at Blake to find his eyes glowing brown with power. Her eyes widened before she scowled.**

"**I could just kill you." She threated.**

**Surprisingly Blake shrugged, "Go ahead if you must. I have seen enough of the terrible things in this world for one lifetime anyway."**

"Behold the first demigod to admit he wants to join my realm." Hades said.

"**Artemis' eyes widened before she sneered, "Very well, you can come to Olympus where my father can decide your fate."**

**Blake looked worried for a minute but then he smirked, "How about another deal?"**

**Artemis raised an eyebrow, "And what do you have that I would want?"**

"**I propose a wager. If you can beat me in an archery competition, I will reveal everything you want to know about me as well as come peacefully with you to Olympus. If I win, I leave your camp in peace until we meet again." Blake asked hopefully.**

**Artemis laughed, "You think you can defeat the goddess of Archery in an archery competition? You are just another foolish man. I accept you challenge **_**boy**_**,"**

**Blake smiled and nodded. Artemis scowled but led the man to the archery range. The hunters gathered around smirking in anticipation of the man's humiliation.**

"**Ten arrows each, fired continuously. Whoever is more accurate wins." Artemis said with a smirk.**

"That is too easy." Apollo said.

**Blake nodded and pulled his bow off his back and notched an arrow.**

"**Begin!" Thalia yelled.**

**Both Artemis and the man fired arrows at amazing speeds. Within seconds, both were finished. Artemis stared at her formation triumphantly, not even taking the time to look at the man's.**

**Then she heard words that sent a chill down her back, "I..It…It'a a t..tie." Thalia stuttered out."**

There was silence for a second until Apollo just down right laughed and didn't even say ow when Artemis shot him.

"**Artemis froze. She looked at Blake's target to see am identical formation.**

"**I'm sorry for challenging you Lady Artemis."**

"D..Don't…b..be kid… s…she is…f…finally in her place." Apollo wheezed out of him.

"**But since I did not lose, I will not be coming to Olympus." Blake said apologetically before taking a step back. Artemis turned to look at him shocked but before she could speak the man vanished into a flash of flames.**

**Artemis stared at the spot the man vanished from in confusion. He could have escaped whenever he wanted. Did he simply want to humiliate her? She became furious before turning to the hunters who also looked stunned.**

"**Camp here for the night. I must go to Olympus." She ordered before vanishing in a flash of sliver. Once the council had gathered, thirteen gods and goddesses looked at Artemis expectantly.**

"**Why have you called this meeting daughter?" Zeus bellowed.**

"**I had the man who has been rescuing demigods for the past few years in my hunters' camp today." Artemis said quietly.**

**Zeus' eyes widened, "Then why isn't he in front of the council?" He demanded.**

**Artemis looked at the ground, "He challenged me to a competition in archery. The stakes were that if he lost he would come to Olympus peacefully. If he won, I would let him leave in peace."**

**Zeus looked at her oddly, "Well, then why isn't he here?"**

"**Oh my Gods…You lost didn't you?" Apollo asked before breaking down laughing at his sister.**

**Artemis looked at her brother furiously, "I didn't lose. It was a tie." She growled.**

**Apollo just continued to laugh loudly, a few others joined him laughing quietly at the prideful goddess' look of rage."**

"I am not prideful!" Explained Artemis.

"**Before anyone could speak Artemis turned her arms to Hera, "But father, I know two people who have known his identity from the beginning."**

"**What? Who knows of this man?" Zeus yelled angrily.**

**Artemis narrowed her eyes at Hera, "Ask your wife. Apparently she and Hestia are the man's patrons."**

**Zeus turned on his wife with a look of rage on his face, "What? How do you know this man?" He growled.**

**Hera smirked, "He is our champion. His identity is a secret that we will not share." Hera said as Hestia nodded in agreement.**

"**How dare you two keep this information from Olympus? This man could become a threat. He must be brought here immediately." Zeus bellowed."**

Again, everyone rolled their eyes at Zeus.

"**Hera shook her head, "He is our champion. How could he be a threat to Olympus? He is loyal to us." She asked disbelievingly.**

**Zeus' face reddened, "You will bring him to Olympus or I shall cast him to Tartarus for eternity." He yelled.**

**Hera and Hestia stood up enraged; "You will do no such thing. He is under our protection." Hera hissed as Hestia nodded in agreement, her eyes ablaze with anger.**

**Zeus seemed shocked by their protectiveness, "I order he be brought to Olympus immediately or I will order Artemis to hunt this man. I will also dispatch every god and goddess available to kill this man at first sight." Zeus threatened.**

**Hera looked ready to attack her husband but Hestia put a hand on her shoulder.**

"**It's time he came home sister. He can resume his missions after." Hestia said softly.**

**Hera scowled and turned to her husband, "We will bring him to Olympus, but he will not be touched. You will let him leave in peace and every god or goddess in this room with swear to not reveal his identity outside the council. He is out champion and he will remain afterword."**

**Zeus looked shocked but narrowed his eyes, "Very well Hera. We will agree to your terms as long as the man is not a threat."**

"**Swear it on the Styx. All of you. Or we will hide him where you will never find him and you will make two new enemies within the council." Hera hissed at Zeus."**

Everyone's eyes were wide and thinking the same thing _'WHY'_ but the ones from the future.

"**Zeus' nostrils flared but Poseidon put a hand on his brother's shoulder, "Peace bother. They say he is not a threat so their conditions are agreeable."**

**Zeus looked like he wanted to argue but sighed, "Very well. We the council swear on the River Styx to your terms, **_**wife**_**."**

**Thunder rumbled outside the throne room. Hera smiled triumphantly and vanished in a flash of light. She reappeared a moment later with a man with brown hair and brown eyes. He looked around the room in confusion.**

"**Why am I here?" He asked suspiciously.**

**Hera looked at him sadly, "We had no choice. They were going to hunt you down and kill you. Apparently **_**Artemis **_**couldn't handle the fact she didn't beat you in archery." Hera said glaring at Artemis who glared right back.**

**The man looked angry, "What? I haven't done enough for Olympus? I can't have five years of peace?" He asked angrily.**

"**What do you mean **_**boy**_**? You've never been here before." Artemis sneered at him.**

**Hera smirked, "Watch your mouth when you speak to my champion Artemis. You'd still be stuck under the sky without him."**

**Artemis' eyes widened in realization."**

As did everyone in the throne room.

"**As Hera snapped her fingers. The Man's hair turned jet black and his eyes turned the sea green they used to be except they now had strips of brown in them.**

**Artemis gasped, "Perseus?"**

A bright light surrounded the room and once it died down there stood…

A.N: I am thinking of doing my own story of Percy being a child of Artemis, if you think I should do that please tell me, and gave me reviews, I would like to know what you think.


	4. The Council

I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON OR ANY OF THESE CHARECTERS, BUT THE PLOT Anaklusmos14 owns The Queen Champion

3 Years after Percy's disappeance

_A bright light surrounded the room and once it died down there stood…_

Perseus Jackson and Hero of Olympus, everyone looked at him as if he wasn't really here, all but Hera, Hestia and the futures.

"Sup past people." He said in a super cheerful tone, and got everyone but the latter and then Percy got tackled to the ground by everyone but the latter of course.

"PERCY!"

Once everyone got off him, he walked over to Arty and gave her a long sweet kiss.

Once they broke apart, everyone but the futures stared at them in shock.

"Well I take it that Artemis here didn't tell you about being married to me, and you are all cool with it" he explained, while glaring at Apollo and Zeus.

They looked shocked at this, but remembered he is the Hero of Olympus, so they would accept it, so they both nodded and smiled at them.

"Anyways, can I read please?" Percy asked Zoe ever so nicely.

Zoe gave him the book, and he cleared his throat and read:

"**The Council"**

"_**Artemis gasped, "Perseus?"**_

**The council stared at the son of Poseidon in shocked silence. It was broken by a teary eyed sea god bounding off his throne and grabbing his son in a tight embrace."**

"I really missed you Dad, by the way, in those five years." Percy said interrupting his reading.

"**Where have you been Percy?" Poseidon asked as he held on to his son as if he were about to disappear.**

**Percy looked at his father sadly, "Traveling. I needed some time to clear my head after everything that happened."**

**Poseidon looked at his son worriedly. Percy didn't have any of the happiness that used to be easily seen in his features. Despite his worry, Poseidon was just grateful to know that his son was safe and back in front of him.**

**Zeus cleared his throat behind the reunited son and father.**

"**Perseus, I believe we have some questions for you." Zeus asked as he looked between his wife and the demigod suspiciously.**

**Percy nodded, knowing this would be a long council meeting."**

Some people chuckling, knowing it would be true.

"**How is that you have become my wife's champion, along with Hestia's?" Zeus asked suspiciously.**

**Hera rolled her eyes at her husband's paranoia."**

As she was doing now.

"**As if he had the right to question her relationship with a man.**

**Percy's eyes darkened and they glowed with a brownish light that unsettled a number of gods and goddesses.**

"**I owe her and Hestia my life. Without them, I would be in Tartarus at the moment." Percy said coldly."**

"What? What are you talking about Percy?" Poseidon demanded as he looked at Hera suspiciously.

"DAD, don't read yourself." Percy said.

"Huh?" Poseidon asked utterly confused.

"**What? What are you talking about Percy?" Poseidon demanded as he looked at Hera suspiciously.**

And now everyone was laughing at Poseidon's beet root face, once everyone calmed down Percy continued.

"**Percy shook his head, "After I left Camp Half-Blood, I was planning on traveling for a while, just hunting monsters to blow off some of my anger. Before I left, I went to visit my mother." Percy explained as his body tensed."**

As it did now, so Arty took the book from him and continued.

"**His eyes caught on fire and most of the Olympians jumped back in shock. Hera and Hestia quickly made their way over to Percy. Hera put a hand on his shoulder and whispered soothing words in his ear while Hestia held his hand comfortingly. The Olympians stared at the interaction between the three with wide eyes.**

**Percy calmed at the comfort of his two patrons. He looked back toward Zeus and his father.**

"**When I got there, both she and her fiancé Paul were. All that I found a note from their killer." Percy spat angrily.**

Poseidon stood from his throne in a rage, "What? Who killed them? I will drag them to Tartarus for eternity."

"**Poseidon stood from his throne in a rage, "What? Who killed them? I will drag them to Tartarus for eternity."**

**Percy's eyes darkened and he turned toward Athena, "She is already in Tartarus."**

"No…" Athena muttered.

"**Athena's eyes widened and look of horror crossed her face. Percy reached into his pocket and pulled out a note. He walked over and handed it to a stunned goddess.**

**The Throne shook violently. Everyone looked at Poseidon to see his eyes were a dark green they were almost black.**

"**Read it." Poseidon growled at his longtime rival.**

**Athena paled a bit and looked at note, reading it quickly to herself. When she finished, the first tears anyone had ever seen from the Goddess of Wisdom fell from her eyes. She shook her head, "I..I can't."**

Arty stopped, but continued when Percy gave her a kiss on the cheek, blushing a bit.

"**Poseidon slammed his trident into the throne room floor causing a crater, "READ IT!" He bellowed at the Wisdom Goddess.**

**Athena looked at her father who shook his head, "Read the note Athena, he deserves to know."**

**Athena steeled her nerves as best as she could before looking at the note again..**

"**Dear Percy,**

**If you're reading this, then you somehow won the war. If that's the case, I thought I would leave you with a parting gift. Your parents are dead because you were dumb enough to think I would love you.**

**Enjoy life alone, **

**Annabeth."**

**Athena finished before looking over at Poseidon expecting him to try to blast her."**

Poseidon had tears in his eyes when he heard that, but he looked over at Percy and smiled at how he looked at Arty with love in his eyes.

"**Instead Poseidon was slumped in his throne with his head in his hands as he sobbed. She looked at Percy expecting the same but he just standing with an emotionless face as he glared at the floor. Demeter and Hestia were trying to comfort their brother as best they could.**

**After several minutes, Poseidon collected himself enough to sit in his throne and wait to hear more about his son.**

**Athena turned to Percy, "Perseus, I'm sorry…." She started before Percy interrupted her.**

"**Don't Lady Athena. You don't owe me an apology. Despite hating me, I know you would not stoop as low as to hurt my mother. She may have been your daughter but she made her own choices. I know you did not raise her to be a traitor. I hold no grudge against you. My mother's death was two people's fault, your daughter's and my own." Percy said in an emotionless tone."**

Arty slapped Percy "You did not kill your mother; it was that entire traitor's fault. Do. You. Understand." Arty said in a demanded tone.

"Yes Arty." Percy said in a scared voice and Arty smirked, pecked him on the lips and continued the story.

"**Athena stared at Percy shocked. She assumed he would blame her."**

"But he wouldn't Lady Athena, Percy would only blame himself." Travis and Connor said in a sad voice, knowing Percy blamed himself for the deaths in the Titian War.

"**Percy, I am sorry for judging you so harshly all those years ago but you need to know that your mother's death is no one's fault but Annabeth's."**

**At the mention of her name, Percy's fist clenched in rage. A comforting squeeze of his shoulders from Hera caused him to relax. Everyone stared at the two strangely. Before Percy could to Athena, Poseidon spoke up.**

"**Percy what did you mean when you said you would be in Tartarus without Hera and Hestia?" He asked nervously.**

**Hera answered before Percy could, "My sister and I were watching Percy in her hearth when he discovered his parents."**

"Little creepy." Percy said under his breath only to have Arty to hear.

"**We looked into his mind and saw his intentions of traveling to Hades' realm to enter Tartarus, sacrificing his life in exchange for the chance of revenge against Athena's daughter. We managed to convince him not to and instead become our champion. Now he rescues demigods we send him after in hopes they won't face a life like the one Percy has had to live."**

Poseidon paled at the explanation.

"**Poseidon paled at Hera's explanation. Everyone else stared at Hera in shock.**

"**I thought you hated Percy?" Apollo asked, speaking for the first time.**

**Hera scowled at the sun god, "I disliked Percy at first. I thought he was rude and disrespectful. But after the reward ceremony on Olympus, he was trying to slip away unnoticed when he thought the throne room was empty. When he noticed I was still there, instead of ignoring me, he walked over and bowed. He apologized for speaking harshly to me after his quest in the Labyrinth and explained his reasons; I teleported him to Camp Half-Blood so he wouldn't have to slip away from Olympus in appreciation for his apology. Before he left Camp Half-Blood, he took the time to make a sacrifice to me, thanking me for helping him leave Olympus. So no Apollo, Percy here is actually my favourite demigod."**

**Everyone now stared at Percy in shock but he just kept his face emotionless.**

"**So now Percy rescues demigods for you and Hestia right? I thought you hated demigods?" Hermes asked.**

**Hera shook her head, "Actually Percy convinced me to change my views of demigods. Hestia and I now try to help them when we can by sending Percy to rescue them so they don't have to face the horrors of abusive parents or relatives."**

**Most of the Olympians looked at Percy with smiles, happy he was helping their children. To their surprize, his face remained emotionless.**

"**What was with the disguise? Why didn't you just tell me who you were? Of all men you would have been the only one I allowed to enter the hunter's camp." Artemis asked, sounding a little hurt.**

**Percy looked at her apologetically, "I am sorry Lady Artemis but I was trying to remain hidden. I also apologize for challenging you to an archery competition. I was just trying to keep my identity a secret."**

"Don't apologize Percy, you finally put her in her place when it comes to archery. Finally she can't say she is the best anymore." Apollo said happily.

Arty looked at the next line and smirked.

"**Don't apologize Percy, you finally put her in her place when it comes to archery. Finally she can't say she is the best anymore." Apollo said happily."**

People laughed at Apollo's face, when everyone calmed down, Arty began reading again.

"**Artemis looked like she was about to yell at her brother but Percy spoke first.**

"**Actually she is. It wasn't a fair competition. I used the moisture in the air to aid the aim of my arrows. If I hadn't cheated, she would have won easily. She remains the best archer this world has ever seen." Percy said effectively shutting up Apollo. Artemis smirked triumphantly at brother before turning to glare."**

"You cheated? So you did it just want to humiliate me?" Artemis snapped at Percy.

"Younger me don't read yourself out?" Arty said, smirking to Artemis.

"**You cheated? So you did it just want to humiliate me?" She snapped at him."**

Everyone laughed at Artemis' face.

"**Percy shook his head, "No, I wanted to keep my identity secret and you threatened to kill me when I didn't tell you. I did what I needed in order to prevent fighting one of goddesses I have the most respect for."**

**Artemis' eyes widened and she smiled a bit but her smile vanished when she saw Poseidon, Hestia and Hera glaring at her murderously. Artemis decided to keep quiet for now. She did hope to speak to Percy alone. She had wanted to ask him something for over 5 years now which was the main reason she was so angry she couldn't find him.**

"**So Perseus, now that you are back, will you be heading back to Camp Half-Blood? They are in need to someone to lead their camp and have missed you dearly since your disappearance." Zeus asked hopefully.**

The campers looked hopeful.

"**I believe you all swore an oath that Percy will be resuming his duties for Hestia and I. On top of that you are all bound by Styx to keep Percy's identity a secret." Hera reminded everyone.**

"**Why does his identity need to remain hidden?" Aphrodite asked curiously.**

"**Percy Jackson is dead. He died in his mother's apartment 5 years ago. I have no desire to make any lasting connections with anyone. In my new identity, I can help demigods without any attachments. It works best for everyone that way." **

All the campers' faces fell a little.

"**Percy replied in a cold tone.**

**Everyone stared at Percy with wide eyes; no one knew what to say after his declaration. Being the idiot she is Aphrodite of all people spoke up."**

The said goddess pouted.

"**You know Percy; you're more than welcome to make some temporary connections with me. You've filled out nicely in the last five years." Aphrodite said smiling seductively at the demigod.**

**Artemis glared at the love goddess. She also felt an ugly feeling building in her chest."**

"Jealous are we now, Arty?" Percy asked to Arty, ever so innocent.

"Err…" Arty said to Percy, while he smirked, pulled her close and perked her on the lips.

"**She shook it off as sympathy for Perseus."**

"Not sympathy…" Percy mumbled under his breath.

"**No thanks." Percy said coldly to a now shocked love goddess. **

"**Percy, you want to spend some time with me." Aphrodite said putting as much charmspeak as she could into.**

**Percy's eyes glowed brown before looking at Aphrodite distastefully again, "Like I said, no thank you."**

"**W..What? No one can resist my charmspeaking." Aphrodite said shocked.**

**Percy rolled his eyes, "I guess I'm special, or you're losing your touch."**

"Or I had a giant crush on a maiden goddess" Percy said with a little happiness and joy.

Arty looked at Percy with love in her eyes and kissed full on the lips.

"**Aphrodite eyes flashed dangerously, "Am I not pretty enough for you Percy?"**

"**No, I've just decided to follow a path like my patron Hestia or Artemis' hunters. Love cost me some of my best friends and my mother. I have no interest in a romantic relationship with anyone." Percy said without any emotion.**

**Aphrodite gasped, "But Percy you can't let one person ruin it for the rest of us. You're far too sexy to follow those silly hunters."**

"It's true, I am sexy, just sexier then you Aphrodite." Percy said.

Everyone gasped, but Aphrodite just looked at him with a smirk.

"**Artemis was about to snap at the goddess but Hera beat her to it, "You will leave my champion alone Aphrodite. He is free to love who he chooses but it is clear he has no interest in you." Hera snapped. Aphrodite huffed indignantly, already thinking of ways to get Percy into her bed."**

The said goddess is already planning.

"**Back to more important matters," Zeus said in an annoyed tone. "I assume you remain loyal to Olympus Perseus, correct?"**

**Percy nodded, "Of course Lord Zeus. I apologize for hiding my identity. I was simply trying to spend some time trying to sort through my emotions. They are under control now and should the need arise, I will fight for Olympus just as I swore to you I would."**

**Zeus smiled, "Very good Perseus. It is good to have you back." Zeus said feeling relieve the mystery man was a powerful demigod loyal to Olympus.**

"**Percy, where have you been living for the past five years?" Poseidon asked wondering how his son has been living.**

**Percy shrugged, "I usually camp in the woods as I spend most of my time finding and bringing demigods to camp or sometimes to the hunters. When I am near New York I sometimes stay at my patron Lady Hestia's palace. I've also stayed at the Lotus Hotel a few times over the years."**

Thalia's eyes widened, "What? Why would you stay in that cursed hotel? You could have been trapped Kelp-Head!" Thalia yelled incredulously.

"**Poseidon's eyes widened, "What? Why would you stay in that cursed hotel? You could have been trapped!" Poseidon yelled incredulously."**

Thalia went red, and everyone laughed.

Once everyone calmed, Arty continued.

"**Percy shook his head, "I am not a fool Dad. My patron Lady Hera's blessing protects my mind from being influenced by anyone trying to control me or search my mind without my permission." Percy explained as his eyes glowed brown again, earning a proud smile from Hera.**

**Poseidon looked shocked but recovered and gave both Hestia and Hera appreciative smiles. They both nodded and gave him warm smiles back.**

"**Well I believe the Hero of Olympus deserves better than that. Perseus a small palace shall be built for you on Olympus for those times when you are near New York." Zeus announced, earning a shocked but happy smile from his wife."**

"And sister…" mumbled Athena.

"**Percy looked surprized but nodded, "Thank you Lord Zeus that is very generous of you."**

**Zeus nodded, "My wife and sister's champion and my favourite nephew deserves no less."**

**Everyone seemed shocked by Zeus' words but figured he was getting on his wife and Poseidon's good side. In truth, Zeus was actually rather fond of his nephew. Getting on his wife's good side was just an added benefit."**

Everyone chuckled at that.

"**Unless anyone has anything else to add, I believe this council is over. I remind you all to remember your oath about Perseus' identity lest you want to incur my wrath." Zeus said threateningly.**

**When no one said anything Zeus nodded, "Very well, council dismissed." He thundered, before vanishing in a bolt of lightning.**

**Most of the Olympians flashed out but a few stuck around to speak to Percy. Poseidon was the first to approach his son, grabbing him in a tight embrace.**

"**I know you're still hurting Percy but please don't disappear on me again. The past five years have been horrible not knowing if you were or not." Poseidon said nervously to his son.**

**Percy smiled sadly at his father, "I'm sorry about that Dad. I should have told you what happened but it was all still so fresh. I promise I won't vanish on you again."**

**Poseidon smiled at Percy, "it's alright Percy. It's just good to have my son back at last."**

**Poseidon hugged him again before vanishing into a sea breeze.**

**Percy turned to find the throne room empty with the exception of his two patrons looking at him smiling.**

**Hestia walked over to Percy and pulled him into a warm hug.**

"**Well apparently you're getting your own palace, but since it's not built yet, I assume you'll being staying with me tonight?" Hestia asked hopefully.**

**Percy broke into the first happy smile of the day, "Of course Aunt Hestia. I will be home early tonight so we can have dinner together."**

**Hestia smiled warmly and kissed Percy on the cheek before vanishing into a flash of flames.**

**Percy turned to Hera who was smiling sadly at him.**

"**I'm sorry Percy but I couldn't let them send someone to kill you. I…" Hera started but Percy interrupted with a wide smile.**

"**Mom…."**

Then….

A.N: I am working on two fanfics, this one and my Son of Artemis one, so if it is not out all the time, it is because I am working on both, I WILL NEVER LEAVE THESES FANFICS, until I am finish with them.


	5. A New Friend

**I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON OR ANY OF THESE CHARECTERS, BUT THE PLOT Anaklusmos14 owns The Queen Champion**

**3 Years after Percy's disappeance**

**On Olympus**

"WHAT!" Everyone from the past screamed.

"Hera…What does this mean." Zeus and Poseidon said in unison, Percy walked to his mother to protect her from his uncle/Step-Father/Father in law from his rage.

"It means Hera adopted me, through all those 5 years Hera or Mom and Hestia lessened the pain of not having my birth mother, I was depressed but focused on saving demigods so I wouldn't do something I would regret. She help with the pain and she acts like a Mom to me, same with Hestia but Hera decided to adopt me and I let her. I wanted a Mom and Hera fulfilled that hole in my heart when _Annabeth _took my birth mother away from me. So if you want to rant at anyone, do it to me." Finished Percy.

All the girls even the future ones had tears in their eyes and some of the gods from Percy's speech, Zeus and Poseidon looked at each other before looking back at Percy and Hera, they sighed but nodded at them saying it was ok.

Hera smiled and Percy grinned brightly,

"Ok so who wants to read?"

Apollo put his hand up, so Arty throw the book at him,

**"Mom, you don't have to apologize, I know you wouldn't have done it if you had a choice." Percy said smiling at Hera.**

**Hera smiled at her adopted son. He was such a good kid despite all the terrible things that happened to him; exactly what she had always wanted in a son."**

Ares and Hephaestus just huffed.

**"You did well in the meeting Percy. I don't think I've seen your uncle so relieved at finding a demigod in his life. I'm happy you're getting your own palace on Olympus."**

"Whose palace are you next to?" asked a curious Thalia.

"Artemis'" came the reply.

**"It will be good to have my son around more often." Hera said warmly.**

**"You do know that I will still be rescuing demigods, right?" Percy asked a little nervous.**

**Hera nodded, "Yes but that doesn't mean you can't spend a little time on Olympus with your mother now does it?"**

**Percy shook his head smiling, "No, I suppose it doesn't."**

**Percy looked a little nervously at Hera, "Are you ever going to tell anyone that you aren't my patron but you actually adopted me?"**

"Well the cat is out of the bag now." Hermes said smiling,

**"Of course I am Percy. I don't care what your father says. You're just as much my as his now; but you've just returned, at least to almost everyone on Olympus, I think a little timw to let your return settle in will be best." Hera said smiling at her son.**

**"What about Uncle Zeus? What if he gets angry?" **

"Ha, the boy is still scared of me."

"Not really…I was just worried for Mom…because of…your temper, can…get out of control." Came Zeus' reply from Percy.

Zeus pouted that he couldn't intimated Percy anymore.

**"Percy asked curiously.**

**Hera laughed, "And what will he say? He has had hundreds of Demigods with other woman. I think I am more than justified to adopt a son."**

**Percy grinned, "Good."**

**"So, do you want to tell me why you lied to Apollo about your archery competition with Artemis?"**

Everyone but the futures and Apollo, who was rolling on the floor, gasped.

**"Hera asked with an eyebrow raised.**

**Percy gaped, "How did you know?"**

**Hera laughed, "I might not be able to read your mind anymore but I can still tell when you lie."**

**Percy scowled playfully at her, "I don't know. Apollo is just so annoying. He never would have let her live it down."**

**Hera nodded, "I figured. You saved everyone the headache of listening to Apollo tease her for the next few centuries."**

Everyone nodded to what Future Hera said. 

**"Percy nodded, and then he smiled, "I must say it was nice to see my Dad again. I have missed him a lot." **

Poseidon smiled at what Percy said, even if it was in a book and in the future.

**Hera nodded, "I know you're cautions Percy, but I know you miss your cousins Nico and Thalia."**

Percy smiled sadly and walked over to Thalia, and pulled her into a hug.

"Cry Thals, I know you want too."

Thalia smiled but her tears started to fall and drop onto Percy's T-shirt. A lot of people looked at her in shock; they have never seen her cry other than when Annabeth betrayed Olympus.

**"Maybe it would be good for you to see them sometime. I know Thalia hasn't been the same since you vanished. She keeps the hunt looking for you no matter what."**

"Thanks Thals, for not giving up on me."

**"And Nico still searches for you by himself."**

Percy, Thalia and Thals look at each other before looking at Nico to say together,

"EMO!"

Nico looked like he was about to kill them, while everyone else laughed at the cousins.

**"Percy frowned, "I do miss them a lot. Maybe you're right. I think I will talk to Artemis and Hades about seeing them again. I just hope they won't tell anyone else."**

"Don't worry Perce; your secret is safe with us."

Thalia and Thals looked at Nico like he was crazy, while Percy, who was now seating next to Arty again, rolled his eyes.

**"Hera smiled, "I am sure they will understand your reasons. You can start with Artemis. I believe she is listening to our conversation right now." Hera said before she flicked her finger and the throne room door opened revealing a wide-eyed Artemis."**

"Busted!"

Arty hit Percy over the head, while Artemis hit Apollo over the head for saying that.

"Ow Arty!"

Once again, Percy and Apollo were hit over the head with their Artemis.

**"Hera laughed before she kissed Percy on the cheek and vanished in a flash of light.**

**Percy looked at Artemis nervously. Artemis walked over to Percy with a glare,"**

_What did Percy do? _Was everyone but the futures thoughts?

**"So you didn't cheat? Mind telling me how your archery got so good? I think you were one of the worst archers in history of Camp Half Blood if I recall."**

The Campers that were there snorted.

**"Percy looked at Artemis incredulously, "Seriously? You don't think I noticed that you blessed me when you made me Immortal?"**

"OH!"

Everyone looked at Zeus and he looked at them before saying,

"That's the silver light when Artemis gave Percy partly-immortal."

Everyone oh'ed after that.

**"Artemis' eyes widened, "How did you know?"**

**Percy chuckled, "I don't know. Maybe the silver glow my skin gives off in the moonlight. Or the fact I was suddenly decent with a bow and could move as quiet as your hunters through the woods."**

Artemis face palmed before chuckling,

"I guess the glow would be obvious wouldn't it?"

Apollo laughed a little, while Percy full on Rolf'ed and Arty went bright red.

**"Artemis face palmed causing Percy to chuckle. Artemis glared at Percy for a minute before chuckling herself, "I guess the glow would be obvious wouldn't it?"**

Everyone came to realise why they were doing that and they laughed as well, while Artemis tied to hide her red face and Arty hid her bright red in Percy's shoulder.

**"Percy nodded before turning serious, "I have been curious though, why did you bless?"**

_That's what we want to know. _Everyone thought at the same time.

**"Artemis shook her head, "Not here. I've wanted to ask you something for a while. Can we go someplace more private to talk?"**

"A make-out Booth?" Aphrodite asked innocently.

**"Percy nodded and grabbed her shoulder. They both vanished in flash of flames. They reappeared at the edge of a forest, on a cliff overlooking the ocean."**

Poseidon chocked making everyone look at him, seeing everyone's eyes on him, he sighed,

"That is where me and Sally met, plus where we fell in love."

Percy smiled at Poseidon and winked at Artemis.

**"What the Hades was that?"**

"Oh come on." Whined Hades.

**Artemis asked angrily.**

**"I just teleported us to somewhere more private." Percy said innocently.**

**"I thought you were only partially immortal? How can you teleport? Artemis asked suspiciously.**

**Percy held up his hands, "I am. But when Hestia made me her champion, she gave me ability to teleport using fire. I'm sorry but I thought you might like this place." He said gesturing to the cliff. It was night and the moon was clearly visible along with the stars. The ocean lay below them, the tides crashing against the cliff walls."**

"Beautiful." Said everyone but Arty, Percy and Poseidon.

**"Actually yes, this is quite beautiful." Artemis said surprised.**

**Percy nodded, "Ever since your blessing, I've always felt most at peace when I was around both the moon and the sea. The tides and moon have a relaxing effect on me. The forest also helps. Whenever I would get upset about something from my past I would come here. It helped me regain control of my emotions." **

_Wow._

**"Percy explained as he sat on the cliff looking out into the sea.**

**Artemis stared at Percy for minute, noticing the way his skin glowed in the moonlight. She couldn't help but notice how handsome he looked without the emotionless mask he wore during most of the council meeting."**

"Handsome, am I?"

"Yes."

**"She sat beside him on the cliff as she looked out into the night sky.**

**"Perseus, how did you come to be adopted by Hera?"**

"That's what we want to know?" asked/said Zeus.

**"Artemis asked curiously.**

**Percy continued to stare at the sky as he answered, "Well after she and Hestia became my patrons, she would visit me a lot. We would just talk a lot about a bunch of different things. She would listen to me about everything from her betrayed to all the friends I had lost over the years. I would listen to how hard it is being married to Zeus."**

"It is not hard being married to me is it?"

Hera looked away while everyone is quite.

"Uncle Zeus, the answer will come, just wait." Percy said, hoping they could get this chapter over with.

**"She never hated you or any of his kids but was mostly just hurt. It's not pleasant to have permanent reminders of your husband's unfaithfulness for all eternity."**

"That is why Uncle Zeus. That's why."

**"Eventually I convinced her it isn't anyone's fault but his. She feels bad about the way she has treated his children over the centuries."**

"Even Heracles?" Artemis asked.

**"Well except Heracles, I told her she was far too kind to hmm, something she agreed."**

"Oh."

**"She feels especially bad about how she treated you when you first came to Olympus. Then a couple of years ago, I thanked Hera for being there for me when I almost lost it over my Mom's death. She said I was like the son she always wished she had. Hestia suggested that Hera just adopt me officially. When I saw the way her face lit up at the suggestion I knew I couldn't say no. Not that I would have, she kind of filled the void in me when my Mom died." Percy answered quietly."**

Many of the Goddesses, girls and hunters cooed at what Percy said in the book and what he would say in the future, or is it Past.

**"Artemis listened with shock to Percy explain.**

**"So it was you that changed her so much?" Artemis asked.**

**Percy looked at Artemis and raised an eyebrow."**

So did everyone but the Futures, Hestia and Hera.

**"A couple years ago everyone noticed how much kinder and softer Hera became. When she blew up on Olympus today everyone was shocked because she hadn't gotten angry once in the past two years."**

"Can't wait for that to happen." Zeus muttered quietly so nobody could hear him.

**"Artemis explained.**

**Percy gave Artemis a small smile, "Good, she is a very sweet woman. She was simply bitter. I know she wishes she could make amends for the things she has done to wrong you and your half-brothers and sisters."**

**"Well she didn't put up a fight when my mother was finally released. That is enough for me." Artemis replied.**

**Percy nodded, "She apologized to your mother you know."**

"Wait WHAT! You apologized to our MOTHER?!"

"I believe that is what I just said." Percy nodded too.

Artemis and Apollo just looked shocked but he continued reading.

**"To say your mother was surprised is an understatement."**

**Artemis' jaw dropped, "She actually apologized to my mother?"**

**Percy nodded, "Yes. Your mother is a real nice person too."**

"I still don't know how Artemis is her daughter sometimes." Percy said out loud.

Once realizing what he said, Percy slowly looked at both Artemis', realizing that he was about to die from his wife and past one, he quickly runs over to Hera, hiding behind her throne.

**"You two look a lot alike. You have the same facial expressions."**

Both Artemis' stopped trying to kill Percy and felt themselves blush at the fact that Percy paid attention to their facial expressions. Even if Arty already heard this, she still couldn't help but blush.

**"Artemis felt herself blush at the fact that Percy paid attention to her facial expressions. Once she controlled herself she looked at Percy shocked, "You met my mother?"**

**Percy chuckled, "Yea, she crushed me in a hug when she found out it was part of my wish for her to be freed. Even for a Titan your mother is incredibly strong." Thankfully I still had the Curse of Achilles then."**

**Artemis laughed at Percy's description of her mother. Then she realized what he said about his Achilles Curse.**

**"What do you mean you had the Curse of Achilles?" Artemis asked confused.**

**Percy shrugged, "I wasn't lying about being both Roman and Greek. Before I started rescuing demigods, Hera and Hestia sent me to Camp Jupiter. When I crossed the Little Tiber I knew I would lose the curse since it was a Greek curse."**

Nico started grumbling about 'Percy' and 'Stupid curses'.

**"But after about two months, I left camp. While it was different, it was too similar to Camp Half Blood. I left and Hestia and Hera began sending me on missions to rescue demigods."**

**"But you have a bar for a year of service in legion?" Artemis asked.**

**Percy scowled, "Lycaon and his pack ambushed Lupa and her pack. Another camper and I killed most of his pack but Lycaon managed to slip away like the coward he is." Percy growled. "Lupa decided that my actions were more important than a quest and I was given the mark for a year of service."**

**Artemis smirked at Percy, "You have a knack for finding trouble don't you?"**

"It is more like it finds me. STUPID MONSTERS!"

**"Unfortunately." Percy groaned, causing Artemis to chuckle.**

**"Well thank you. Lupa is a friend of mine." Artemis said gratefully.**

**Percy nodded.**

**Artemis stared at Percy incredulously, "Don't you ever feel proud of the things you've done?"**

**"What do you mean?" Percy asked curiously.**

**Artemis stared at him for a minute, "Perseus, you're the greatest hero in Greek history and yet you don't even acknowledge it. Any other man who achieved one tenth of the things you've done would be as arrogant as Heracles or Zeus."**

"I am not arrogant."

The other five eldest Gods and Goddesses looked at each other before saying,

"Yes you are!"

**"Percy looked at Artemis surprized, "I highly doubt I am greatest hero to ever live. There are plenty of greater heroes than me."**

**Artemis punched Percy in the arm, "No there aren't. You just refuse to recognize your own accomplishment."**

**Percy shook his head, "They aren't accomplishments. I would gladly trade them all for even one of my dead friends back. They are the heroes. People say I rescued you from Atlas when that isn't true. Zoe was the true hero of that quest. She faced her father knowing she would die. She was a far greater hero than I am."**

**Percy looked at Artemis to see her eyes tearing up, "Artemis I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to remind yo…." He began but Artemis clamped a hand over her mouth.**

**"That's not why I'm crying. It's just nice to hear someone finally give the greatest huntress I ever had the credit she deserves. She was a far greater hero than Heracles, Theseus, the original Perseus or all the others. The only one who surpasses her is you Perseus. Thank you. "Artemis said as she wiped away her tears.**

**Percy decided it was best to just nod and quiet while Artemis reined in her emotions. After a minute she turned to Percy with a serious expression on her face.**

**"The question I've been waiting to ask you for five years, is why? Why did you use of part of wish on my mother? You made sure to mention both her and Calypso when you said you're wish. I've been waiting five years to ask you why. I understand Calypso because you know her but you didn't know my mother, I'm surprized you had even heard of her." Artemis asked seriously as she looked at Percy closely for his answer.**

**Percy's eyes widened, he tried to look away but Artemis grabbed his face and made him look her in the eyes. Percy sighed, "I did it for you."**

"HIT THE DECK!"

Everyone did as Percy said, all but Apollo, looking confused he was about to ask why until his ears exploded from Aphrodite,

"AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!"

Apollo fell to the floor in pain; Hermes sighed and picked the book up to continue,

**"He whispered.**

**Artemis' eyes widened, "Why?"**

**"Because of a few reasons actually. You voted to save my life after the quest with Zoe despite the fact that I got Zoe killed."**

After Hermes said that, Percy got whacked by three hands,

"You didn't kill Zoe!-" _Artemis_

"Why do you blame yourself for something you didn't do?!-" _Thals_

"I was prophesied to die you idiotic male!-" _Zoe _

After their three mini rants, they hit Percy upside the head again.

**"Because you gave my cousin Thalia a home, something she hadn't had in her entire life. Even at camp it wasn't a home for her. She was never truly happy until you gave her a home in the hunt. And because despite the fact I am a boy, you never treated me as badly as you did other males and I kind of thought that made us friends. I thought having your mother free would make you happy." Percy explained, the last part coming out quieter than the rest."**

Both Artemis' blushed and the Goddesses and girls cooed at what Percy said.

**"Artemis stared at Percy with wide eyes making Percy extremely nervous he was close to becoming a jackelope."**

Everyone in the throne laughed at Percy's thoughts, while Percy blushed ten shades of red and Arty kissed his cheek, whispering in his ear,

"I would never turn you into one Percy."

Percy smiled and kissed her full on the lips.

**"He was about to apologize when Artemis shocked him by pulling him into a hug. Percy felt himself blush deeply and thanked every god he knew that Artemis couldn't see his face right then. After a minute, Artemis pulled back with a smile of her face.**

**"Yes Percy, I consider you my friend. The only male friend I have." She said in a happy tone before her face darkened and she slapped Percy hard across the face."**

"What did he do?" _Poseidon_

"Abusive Relationship!" _Hermes and Apollo_

"Ouch!" _Everyone else but the three above._

**"Zoe's death was not your fault. She knew her fate when the prophecy was issued." Artemis said angrily.**

**Percy shook his head, "And that prophecy may never have been issued if I wasn't such a fool. If I had seen through her lies, you may not have taken Annabeth's place under the sky, something she probably. Then Zoe may still be alive."**

**Artemis slapped him again, "I was captured by Atlas. He would have a way to trick me under the sky no matter what. Don't you dare take Zoe's heroic sacrifice away from her."**

**Percy's eyes widened, "That's not wha…." He started before Artemis clamped her hand over his mouth again.**

**"I know that's not what you meant. It's only that and that you're my friend that stops me from adding to the jackelope population right now." Artemis said seriously before she softened.**

**"I know you would never try to take something away from Zoe, but her death was not your fault." Artemis explained.**

**Percy wisely nodded.**

**Artemis and Percy sat in silence for a few minutes staring at the sky before Artemis spoke again.**

**"Percy, are you really swearing off love like my hunters?" **

"Didn't end like you had planned then Percy?"

"Lord Zeus, I was already crushing on Moonbeam here, I just didn't know that she felt the same way."

Both Artemis' blush at what Percy said.

**"She asked curiously.**

**Percy nodded seriously, "I will never get a friend killed for love again."**

**Artemis looked at him questioningly.**

**Percy's face darkened, "Every friend I lost could have been prevented if I saw through her lies, if I wasn't such a naïve and love stuck little boy. My parents wouldn't have died by that b*tch's hands. The last thing my mother saw was her evil face and I won't do that to another person I care about. Love is a distraction and not necessary. If there were a male version of the hunters, I would have joined a long time ago."**

"Didn't work." Sung Thals, Zoe and Chloe.

**"Artemis looked at Percy sadly. She decided not to pursue the subject as it was obviously not a pleasant one for him. Another question popped into her mind she has wanted to ask Percy for a while."**

"What? A _'Do you love me?' _question." Aphrodite asked innocently, again.

**"Percy, why did Annabeth think your Achilles' spot was on your lower back?" She asked softly.**

**A small smile crept onto Percy's face, "Achilles."**

_'Huh' _Everyone thought was again but Percy and Arty.

**"Artemis looked at him confused, "What?"**

**"When I entered the Styx, Achilles was there to warn me not to as he said he did to everyone who entered. When the river spit me out, Achilles spoke in my mind. He told me to not tell anyone my Achilles' spot, even the one who tied me to the mortal world. It was Annabeth who tied me to the world. During the battle, she asked me where my spot was and I remembered his warning. I told her to guess. She guessed on my left side, and she was almost right. I told her it was in the small of my back. That's why I stabbed Luke there. It was luck, but his death was her fault as well. She told me his Achilles' spot without knowing she did. When I disarmed her, she asked how I knew where his spot was. I foolishly told her that she had guessed right with mine but also that she told me where Luke's was. It almost got me killed when Athena blasted me. Thalia saved my life." Percy explained."**

"Smart." Athena mumbled, too low for anyone to hear her.

** "Artemis smiled at his explanation, "You're smarter than people give you credit for Percy."**

**Percy shrugged, "Mostly just lucky."**

**Artemis punched his arm playfully, "Take the compliment Percy. You're too modest sometimes."**

"So true." Everyone but Percy mumbled.

**"Percy smiled at Artemis. He was shocked when she bushed. She tried to cover it but Percy saw, he wisely didn't comment.**

**"Do you really want to visit Thalia?" Artemis trying to forget she had just blushed at Percy's smile."**

"Aww but Moonbeam you look cute when you blush."

Just too prove Percy's point the both of them blushed, making everyone but the manly gods and boys _aw _at the sight.

**"Percy nodded, "I have missed her a lot. I think it's time I visited both her and Nico. They are my cousins and my two best friends."**

**Artemis nodded, "Should I bring her to Olympus?"**

**Percy looked thoughtful for a minute before he shook his head. Artemis looked at him strangely.**

**Percy smiled, "We're friends, right Artemis?"**

**Artemis smiled back and nodded.**

**"So I will be able to bring female demigods to you without being killed right?" Percy asked hopefully.**

**Artemis got a thoughtful look on her face, causing Percy to pale a bit, but then she smirked, "Yes Percy, I won't kill you for bringing me hunters." She said like it was obvious.**

**"Your hunters will keep my secret for me if you tell them too, right?" He asked.**

**Artemis smiled, "You're going to let my hunter's know your identity?" She asked hopefully.**

**"I will as long as you can keep them from trying to kill me." **

"Didn't work the first time." Percy mumbled, only the futures heard him.

**"Percy said.**

**Artemis nodded, "You're actually the only acceptable male in their minds."**

_'Not all of them' _Percy thought.

**"Thalia and Zoe made them actually like you. They know you were Zoe's only male friend in her entire life."**

**Percy nodded, "Good, I have a young girl to save in Utah."**

Chloe winced but tried to hide it.

Athena was looking at Chloe while thinking _'Chloe lives, or rather, lived in Utah.'_

**"Instead of bringing her to you on foot, I will cheat and teleport us a little bit away from your camp. I will bring her to camp as Blake but reveal myself in front of your hunters."**

**Artemis grinned, "Good. I think they will appreciate being the only ones who know."**

**"I hope your right. I don't have the curse to save me from the hunter's wrath if not." Percy said warily.**

**Artemis smirked, "I will keep them in line. But for Thalia, you're on your own. Her wrath you have to face yourself."**

Both Thalia's chuckled darkly.

**"Percy paled, "I deserve her wrath. I haven't been a good friend."**

**Artemis looked at Percy sympathetically, "She will be mad but mostly she will be happy to have you back. She hasn't taken your disappearance very well."**

**Percy nodded and tried to stand. Artemis yanked him back down.**

**"Not yet fish boy, I have one more question." Artemis demanded.**

**"Okay, what's on your mind Moonbeam?" Percy asked playfully.**

**Artemis's eyes widened, "Did you just call me _Moonbeam_?" She asked indignantly.**

**Percy smirked, "yes, I believe it's a proper response to being called fish boy."**

**Artemis looked at Percy for a minute before she smiled, she actually liked the nickname. It was nice to have a friend who wasn't afraid of her.**

**"How did you get so good at archery? My blessing would help, but you're better than any of my hunters." She asked curiously."**

Everyone leaned in but Hera, Hestia, Arty and Percy because they already know.

**"Percy grinned, "Hard work. I've practiced every day for five years. The minute I found out I didn't suck anymore I got hooked. I always liked archery but was miserable at it. Besides, our competition was easy; if the contest had been more difficult then you would have wom easily. I just managed to make ten perfect shots from a short distance."**

Everyone leaned back, happy with his answer.

**"Artemis smiled, "See, archery is awesome isn't it."**

All was quiet in the throne, Arty was hiding her face in Percy's chest and Artemis put her head down into her hands, then laughter filled the room. Both Artemis' were getting more embarrassed, the laughter died down but there was one or two people still chuckling.

**"As soon as the words left her mouth she covered her mouth with her hand. Her face had a horrified expression on it.**

**Percy' eyes went wide before he started laughing hysterically, "Oh….. my… god…. Apollo… will…. love… it…. when….. I … tell… him…" Percy managed to sputter out between laughs.**

**Artemis eyes widened before they narrowed. She jumped on top of Percy and pinned him to the ground. She began wailing on his chest and arms until his laughter stopped.**

**"You will never repeat what you heard." She said threateningly.**

**Percy couldn't stop himself from breaking into more laughter. Artemis began beating on Percy again until his laughter died down.**

**"Perseus, I will kill you if you don't promise to never repeat that." She threatened.**

**Percy's face morphed into a thoughtful one. Artemis narrowed her eyes at him before he smiled.**

**"How about another deal?" He asked.**

**Her eyes narrowed further, "What deal?"**

**"You never call me Perseus again and in exchange, I will keep your secret."**

Ares smirked, "Not much of a secret now is it?"

**"Percy said smirking.**

**Artemis' eyes widened, "You're blackmailing me?"**

_'Ahh, blackmail.' _Hermes thought while smirking to himself.

**"Percy nodded. Artemis glared at him before sighing. "Fine. I have been calling you Percy for most of the night anyway. But if you ever tell anyone, they won't ever find your body. My hunting wolves would love some seafood for a change."**

**Percy paled at the thought causing Artemis to smirk."**

"Evil." Percy mumbled, no one hearing what he said.

**"She got off him and offered him a hand, pulling him to his feet. When she did, their faces were inches apart. Artemis took in his scent, it was intoxicating to her. Percy felt his face heat up being so close to the goddess. He couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was."**

"Beautiful?" Arty asked.

"Gorgeous." Was his reply.

**"Percy stepped back and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.**

**"Hey Artemis?" He asked softly.**

**She looked up at him, her blush finally fading.**

**"Thank you." He said gratefully.**

**Artemis raised an eyebrow.**

**Percy looked down, "I haven't had this much fun in years. I've spent the past five years pretty much emotionless and cold towards everyone except with Hera and Hestia. With the demigods, I kept things pretty impersonal. Except the girls I brought to you. I couldn't help myself with them, they are such sweet girls. But tonight was different. I actually relaxed for once without being guarded toward people. I just wanted to say thank you for being such a good friend. It was nice to just hang out for once and have a real conversation."**

**Artemis smiled at his words. She stepped closer to Percy. "Percy, you've done more things for me than anyone in my life. So thank you for being such a good friend. Make sure you make it to camp tomorrow." She said before she leaned over to Percy and kissed him softly on the cheek. "See you tomorrow Percy." She whispered before vanishing in a flash of silver light.**

**Percy stood frozen for a minute, his hand touching the spot on his cheek were she kissed him. He felt butterflies in his stomach. He shook it off. He was thankful to have her as a friend. Both were against love anyway, so the kiss was a friendly one he told himself before vanishing in a flash of flames."**

"That is-"

Hermes was cut off by a white light filling the room.

* * *

><p>Who do you want to come next?<p>

ME!

Luke

Future Nico (Will be Nicks)

Future Hera (Mom)

Future Hestia (Aunty Hestia)

Or

Anyone you want


End file.
